


Iron bodies and broken minds

by Writerofdreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Biting, Bruises, Childhood Trauma, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Marking, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Nipple Piercings, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swearing, Table Sex, Tongue Piercings, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Have I Done, bad things happen, im so sorry levy, such a sweet girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofdreams/pseuds/Writerofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel confesses to Levy after getting drunk, he spends the night at her place. Gajeel wakes up to find himself in a predicament, Levy screaming and thrashing next to him, so, Gajeel comforts her the only way he knows how.</p><p>>this work is on hiatus atm, I'm currently writing another fanfic and going through some personal things so please be patient with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series and I hope to the Gods it's amazing.  
> There will definitely be a hell of a lot of smut, and angst, got to love the angst. Let's throw some fluff in there and a hell of a lot of awkwardness and we sum up their entire relationship. 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Fairy Tail, /sigh.  
> That title belongs to Hiro Mashima. 
> 
> Feedback, good and bad would be hugely appreciated!  
> Go easy on me guys, I'm a newbie aha

The Guild was roaring with yet another party, for yet another event that probably didn't need it. The men and women of the guild were drinking and laughing, dancing and fighting, the hall was filled with loud, obnoxious noises. But none of that mattered to Gajeel, his red eyes where fixed solely on the blue headed bookworm sitting at a table with Wendy and Lucy. An open book clasped tightly in her small hands. He threw back his tenth, no, thirteenth beer for the night, his mind foggy with the effects of the potent alcohol. A loud bang caused most of the guild to run outside and survey the damage that was undoubtable caused by a brawl between that flame-brain and Gray. Lucy and Wendy jumped up and ran out the doors, leaving the tiny bookworm to sigh and shake her head before she turned back to her book.  
Gajeel’s alcohol filled mind thought that it would be an amazing time to drag Levy off to the corner and tell her what he has wanted to tell her since Tenroe Island, but just as he started to shakily get to his feet, Lucy came back inside with an unconscious Natsu. Levy jumped up to help her carry the flame-brain moron to the sick bay.  
Gajeel sighed and ordered another round from Mira.  
  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough Gajeel?” She asked him with a look of concern on her face.

“Tch, I’m fine. Can you pass me that bowl of nuts and bolts too?”

Mira sighed and poured him another tall glass of beer, after setting it in front of him, she grabbed the bowl he requested and dropped it in front of him. He nodded his thanks and set about drinking his beer.

Three hours, eleven more beers and fifteen fights later, the guild mates started to head off for the night. Lucy left wrapped in the arms of the moron Natsu, Gray left alone with Juvia stalking after him and Erza left mumbling something about Jellal being in some sort of trouble. Gajeel wasn’t paying a hell of a lot of attention on anyone else but the bookworm who was now placing books inside a satchel, her obnoxious lackeys sighing behind her.  
As she said goodbye to the boys, much to Gajeel’s relief telling them she would be walking alone tonight, Levy started to walk towards the doors of the guild. Gajeel downed his last drink, stood on shaky legs and set out behind her.

After stumbling after Levy, she finally came to a stop, but Gajeel was concentrating so hard on not falling over he walked straight into her lithe back. They toppled to the floor, Gajeel landing on his hands and Levy on her chest.  
She let out a shrill squeak, Gajeel looked down at her through lidded eyes. Levy turned around to lay on her back and stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

Her mouth opens slightly as she stares up at him. “Gajeel.” She whispers.

Her low whisper sends shivers running up and down his spine, not like he would ever admit it aloud though. He looks down at her prone form, her big brown eyes staring up at him, her blue hair splayed out around her. She had her thin arms crossed over her chest, drawing his attention to the slight lifting of her chest as she breaths in shallow breathes.

“Levy.” The only warning he gives before he leans down and claims her lips as his own. He isn’t surprised that her lips are as soft as they appeared, he flicked out his tongue and traced her bottom lip when she didn’t move her head away. She opened her mouth with a gasp and he plunged in his pierced tongue, exploring her tiny mouth. Her own tongue, little just like the rest of her, flicks out to meet his larger, probing one. Her nimble hands wrap around his neck, then she must have decided that wasn’t enough because she plunged her hands into his thick hair, tugging on it as their tongues explored each other.

Gajeel reluctantly pulled away from Levy, a string of saliva followed him, linking him to Levy. He watched it thin out before snapping in half. He stared down at her, his mind still groggy from the effects of all the booze.

“Levy, I-I love you!” He said, looking away from her. He rolled off of her prone body, not daring to look at her. He tried to stand, only to lose his balance and come crashing down to the floor, promptly loosing conscious and leaving Levy with a look of astonishment on her face.

…………

"Idiot, you don't knock yourself out after confessing to someone." Levy sighed and stared down at the man that was currently lying unconscious at her feet.

“How the hell am I going to get him inside?” She said aloud, her small fists planted on her tiny hips.

“Oh! I know!” She started writing script for a cloud to appear under Gajeel’s huge form. Once he was floating mid-air, she snatched up her satchel from the ground and started to push him into her apartment. She stopped at her door, stepped around the floating body of Gajeel and pulled out her keys to unlock her door. She turned back around and looked at the metal head. He looked so cute, laying there, prone to just about anything.  
She touched her no doubt bruised lips, she could still feel his pierced tongue inside her mouth. Who knew you could pierce a tongue it what felt like five different places. Levy pushed Gajeel into her tiny apartment and back into her room. He hovered over the bed before she swiped the cloud out from under him and he landed on her bed with a resounding thump.

Levy pulled the blankets around Gajeel, changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She placed her satchel in the corner of her room and crawled into the bed with Gajeel. She curled into his side and stared up at him. She watched in amazement as he sighed almost contentedly, turned to face her and threw an arm over her waist. He pulled her close, nuzzled his nose into her hair and settled down. Levy smiled up at him as sleep claimed her.

The two laid in each other’s arms, a smile on both their faces as they slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Nightmares and passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, here comes the smut. This was a fun chapter to write, I must admit.  
> So, this is also the first time I've ever written smut so...comments would be nice.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what days I will post, it's pretty random at the moment. But, while I have inspiration I shall keep posting every day.......  
> Once again, feedback would be amazeballs.
> 
> Unfortunately, Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail.

Gajeel’s head was spinning, the incessant throbbing in his head confirmed he drank way too much. There was a shrill noise echoing in his ears, bouncing off the walls of his skull. He winced and breathed in deeply. Much to Gajeel’s surprise, he wasn’t met with the familiar smell of iron and Pantherlily, but with the smell of potent fear and old paper. He rubbed at his face and pried open his sleep crusted eyes. Gajeel was met with the sight of Levy’s bright blue hair swaying over her pillow. He sat up in surprise, his ears finally registering that it was Levy’s high pitched screaming that he could hear.

“Levy?” He asked with worry laced heavily in his tone. Gajeel looked Levy over, she had kicked off the blankets in her thrashing, leaving her in tiny shorts and a t-shirt that had ridden up under her breasts. Her face was scrunched up in a look of pure agony. Her tiny little body thrashing back and forth, her small mouth that he had kissed, _kissed,_ mere hours ago was now letting out ear splitting screams. Levy swung her arms out, almost hitting Gajeel in the face. He grabbed her tiny fists, pinned them above her thrashing head and held on with one hand. He threw his leg over her legs to hold them in place, effectively positioning himself over her tiny body.

“Levy? Levy, wake up.” Gajeel said, stroking her face with his free hand. She stopped thrashing and screaming, her face was still pinched with that look of agony that twisted his stomach into a million knots.

“Come on Levy, wake up for me.” Her face eventually smoothed out, and, after stroking her cheek a few more times her eyelids fluttered open. Levy looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Levy choked out a whispered “Gajeel” before she slammed her eyes shut and cried loud, gushing tears. He let go of her hands in surprise and she reached out, wrapped them around his neck and pulled herself up. Hiding her face in his shoulder, she cried freely, whispering multiple no’s into his hair. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into his lap, squeezing her tightly as she sobbed into him.

“Levy, what happened?” He asked worriedly, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes.

“J-ju-just hold me Gajeel. P-please just, d-don’t let me go.” She hiccupped into his shoulder. His grip on her tightened and he buried his nose into her hair, finding comfort in the fact that the scent of old parchment paper now overwhelmed the scent of fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, her shuddering body finally stilled. Gajeel lifted his head as Levy pulled slightly away from him. He looked down at her tiny face, her eyes swollen and red with overuse. Her cheeks mottled with red and her lips swollen from her biting them. Worry for her almost overwhelmed him, as did fury over whoever drove her to this.

“Levy, please, what happened?” He watched as her mouth opened and closed, as if she was looking for something to say. As Gajeel went to ask one more time, she lifts her arms and plunges her tiny hands into his thick hair.

“Gajeel, please, j-just make me forget.” She whispered, almost inaudibly. If it wasn’t for his advanced hearing he would never have even heard her. Gajeel looked at her, confusion and worry laced in his expression.  
How was he supposed to make her forget when he didn’t even know what she would be forgetting?

“How?” Gajeel asked, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Kiss me again.” She said, looking up at him almost pleadingly. Gajeel looked down at her, trying to decide what to do. Her small tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip, he watched the action hungrily. His decision made, he swooped down and claimed her mouth. Her tiny hands fisting his hair and tugging slightly, he flicked out his tongue and traced her bottom lip with his own. She opened her mouth and he plunged in his tongue, her own meeting his mid thrust. As their tongues thrust together, tasting and claiming, Levy started to grind her tiny body into his. Gajeel groaned as her body thrust down onto his rapidly growing cock. She pulled back and smirked up at him, chuckling slightly. Gajeel growled low in his throat and pushed her backwards, Levy’s head landed just below her pillow with a quite thump.

Gajeel grinned before leaning over her body and claimed her mouth once again. He settled his heavy weight on top of her, and thrust down into her body. Levy gasped, simultaneously yanking on his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. He trailed hot kisses down her neck, stopping at her pulse to suck on the frantic beat.  She gasped and rubbed herself against his hard body, her lithe hands running over his broad back. Levy grasped the bottom of Gajeel’s top and yanked it over his head. He kissed the now bruised pulse point and ran his hands down to the hem of her top. He splayed one big hand across the expanse of her flat stomach, with the other he grasped the hem of her t-shirt. He looked up at her, silently asking if it was okay. Levy smiled a small smile and nodded her answer. He yanked it off all the way and threw it blindly behind him. He sucked in a breath slightly when he was faced with her bare breasts.

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” He said gruffly as he brushed his knuckles under one of her breasts. Levy smiled up at him, before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him back down to her face. Gajeel smashed their mouths together, their teeth clanged together and their tongues rushed out to meet each other half way. He palmed her breast, kneading it until Levy let out small gasps of pleasure. He flicked the pad of his thumb over her hardening nipple. She arched her back into the touch and let out a sigh. He kissed down her neck again, sucking on a new spot every now and again, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. Gajeel reached her other breast, flicking out his pierced tongue and running one of the iron balls over her sensitized nipples.

“Oh god!” Levy gasped. Gajeel smiled into her small peaks, sucking more fervently on the hard nubs. She let out a small squeal of pleasure when he bit the nub, licking it afterwards to soothe the sting that was no doubt present. He kissed along her breasts, leaving more marks on her skin. _His_ marks. Claiming her as _his_. He kissed down the flat planes of her stomach, only coming to a halt at the line of her shorts. He looked up again, looking for a sign that she was in any way uncomfortable. She smiled down at him and nodded once again. He grinned up at her and slid her shorts down her legs, following the path with a trail of light kisses. He pulled the shorts off her ankles and threw them over his head.

Gajeel looked down at Levy, her hair was tousled, her lips bruised from his kisses. He could count every single one of the love bites he left on her skin. Gajeel watched in adoration as Levy traced a bite he left on her stomach. He leaned down and gave her a small, closed mouthed kiss. Hoping it was filled with the love that he felt for her. He felt Levy smile into his mouth and trail kisses down his neck and over his chest, leaving her own marks on him as her little mouth sucked and bit into his flesh. She trailed more kisses down his chest and over his pierced nipples. Sucking them into her mouth and nibbling on them. Gajeel groaned low in his throat, plunging his hands into her blue hair as she kissed down to his painfully erect cock.

Levy pulled down his pants, freeing his aching cock. She pulled them all the way down and he kicked his feet until they were completely removed. She threw them over the side of the bed and moved back up to his leaking cock. He watched in awe as Levy’s tongue flicked out to lick away the pre-cum, she looks up at Gajeel with a look of confusion on her face.

“I thought it was supposed to taste disgusting. You taste sweet with a vague hint of iron.” Levy said perplexed. Gajeel grinned up at her, pride blooming in his chest.

“Yeah, I included a whole fuck ton of fruit in my diet. Makes it taste better for the girl. You like?” He asked her, hoping she enjoyed the taste of him just as much as he enjoys her. Levy cocked her head, looking at Gajeel, a smile forming on her beautiful face.

“I love.” Was all she said before she took his engorged cock inside her tiny mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Gajeel exclaimed. Levy laughed around his cock, sending vibrations right through his shaft. She ran her tongue along the three piercings Gajeel had through his cock. Her mouth hollowing out as she sucked harder.

“Nngh! Ah!”

Levy lowered her head more until he felt the tight entrance to her throat. He looked down at her in surprise as she took his length into her throat.

“Ah! Fuck!” Levy was so tight and warm, he couldn’t help but thrust into the tight passage. She pulled back with a wet pop. She crawled up his body and straddled his hard hips. Gajeel looked up at Levy through lidded eyes. She looked glorious, sitting atop him naked and covered in his marks. She started to lift herself up off his lap, she reached underneath her and grasped onto his cock.

“Levy, wait.” Gajeel said, grabbing onto her hips.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, staring down at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, not sure if she was a virgin or not.

“I’m more than ready Gajeel, I want you.” He looked up at her and smiled.

“Then we are doing this the right way.” He flipped her onto her back and knelt between her legs, spreading them wide. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, trailing his hands down her thin body. He slipped one finger through her wet folds and inside her warm, tight body. Levy gasped as he started to pump his finger in and out. He added another finger and scissored them, stretching her to fit his width. Levy gasped underneath him.

“Alright, Levy, are you positive?” He asked again. Wanting to be absolutely positive that this is what she wanted.

“Yes Gajeel. Please, I need you.” Hearing those words caused his cock to stir. He lifted her leg, and with one last confirmation from Levi, he slowly entered her tight little body. She winced underneath him and he stopped, letting her adjust to his size. When Levy nodded again, Gajeel started moving again, entering her right down to the hilt. He stopped once again and let her adjust fully. Levy smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her mouth into his. Obviously taking a page out of his book, she flicked her tongue out and traced his lip. He grinned and met her tongue mid thrust. As their tongues duelled, he started moving inside her, thrusting into her tight body, stretching her to fit only him. Levy moaned against his tongue and met him thrust for thrust.

“Nngh! Harder Gajeel!” Levy groaned. Gajeel was taken by surprise by her request but complied all the same. He increased his tempo, slamming his cock in and out of her body. Levy raked her nails down his back, Gajeel smelled the copper tang of blood and knew she was leaving her mark. The room was filled with his groans of pleasure, Levy’s screams and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

“Oh god! Nngh! Gajeel, I’m going to-” Levy’s sentence was broken off as her orgasm hit her full force, Gajeel pounded into her, her body spasming around his cock.

“Fuck! Levy!” Gajeel roared, emptying inside her. He pulled out slowly and as he rolled onto his back, he bought Levy with him. She curled into his side, her hand splayed across his chest while the other rested under her cheek. Gajeel placed one hand on the curve of her waist and the other on her arm, holding her tightly. Levy snuggled into his side and started to drift off to sleep with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Was the last thing Gajeel heard before sleep claimed her. He smiled down at her sleeping form and breathed in deeply. The lingering scents of passion, iron and old parchment filled the air. Gajeel rested his head atop Levy’s and let himself drift off to sleep, the dull sting left from their passion and the light weight of Levy in his arms accompanied the dragon slayer as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Heartfelt confessions and heartfelt goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken in half because it turned out so long...eeep. 
> 
> Once again, Hira Mashima still owns Fairy Tail. 
> 
> Enjoy, comments, kudos and all that jazz would be wonderful.

Levy’s eyes fluttered open as she felt warm air blow on top of her head. She looked up and saw Gajeel, his eyes closed and a silly grin plastered on his face. Levy smiled and kissed his nose.

“I know you’re awake stupid, no one grins in their sleep.” Levy sighed as Gajeel’s eyes snapped open and he pulled her against his hard body.

“They do when they are holding the sexiest person they know in their arms.” Levy blushed and Gajeel chuckled heartily. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately. Levy sighed into Gajeel’s mouth, smiling when he groaned at the vibrations. Levy pulled away and smiled down at the childish pout he had on. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to the comforting thump of his heartbeat. He wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist and held her tightly.

“Levy?” Gajeel’s deep baritone pulled her out of her daydream.

“Mmm?” She hummed lazily as she traced around his nipple piercing.

“What was the nightmare about?” Gajeel whispered into her hair. Levy stiffened as flashes of small rooms and large hands flittered across her eyes. The scent of arousal and salty tears filled her nose and the sounds of cackling laughter and pleas for mercy filled her ears. Levy was so lost to her memories that she didn’t notice when Gajeel sat up, taking her with him. She couldn’t hear his voice over her own screams, couldn’t feel his rough hands shaking her slightly, could only feel the slimy hands of that man greedily touching her skin. Suddenly, Levy’s vision filled with Gajeel’s pierced face. His piercing red eyes locked with hers, he wiped away tears that had fallen down her face. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the man in front of her. The man who was holding her so gently, the man who had made love to her and the man who had confessed to her before passing out.

“Gajeel…” Levy whispered. Her voice so low, she could barely register the sound.

“You don’t have to tell me anything Levy, just know that I’m here.”

“I want to tell you, I just don’t know how.” She whispered.

“Take your time Levy, I’ll wait for you.” He smiled down at her. It was a small smile, filled with love and adoration. She had never seen him smile like that before.

“Oh Gajeel. I love you, I love you so much.” Levy stated, almost laughing at the look on his face. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, leading him down to her. She placed small kissed along his jaw, a chorus of “I love you’s” after every peck. Gajeel’s laugh shook her entire body.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say those words.” Gajeel said, looking at her with the most serious face she has ever seen. Levy beamed up at him.

“You know, normally you would take a girl out on a couple of dates before you screw her brains out.” Levy said, her voice filled with a teasing tone.

“Tch, we ain’t normal.” Levy nodded her agreement and beamed up at him.

“Does this mean we are a thing?”

“A thing?” Gajeel cocked his head to the side, as if not understanding her. Levy laughed.

“Yeah, a thing.” At Gajeel’s confused expression Levy sighed and smiled up at the love of her life.

“As in dating you idiot.” Gajeel’s grin could have incinerated her panties, if she were wearing any that is.

“Yeah, we’re a ‘thing’.” Gajeel looked down at her, a smirk flitting across his face. Welp, she was in for a treat.

“What?”

“You know Levy, know I can tell those to boneheads to fuck off with their advances. You’re mine now shrimp.” Levy looked up at Gajeel, the usually infuriating nickname had become endearments. Levy sighed.

“I’ve already told them I’m not interested.” She reassured him, he looked at her with a look that screamed ‘You have got to be kidding me’.

“They ever touch you, I will hurt them.” He stated, she didn’t bother saying anything. Levy knew he wasn’t bluffing. She hugged him tight, kissing the side of his face.

“We should probably head to the guild.” Levy said, while Gajeel buried his head in her hair.

“Don’t wanna.” Came his muffled reply.

“Well, it looks like I will be showering alone then.” Levy smirked, attempting to crawl out of his lap. Suddenly full of energy, Gajeel jumped off the bed with Levy cradled in his chest bride style.

“Like hell.” Came his reply. Levy giggled as he carried her to her bathroom. Thankfully, both where naked, so Gajeel had the water running and her pinned against the wall under the shower in no time at all. His huge form engulfed her tiny one. Her breasts pressed against his sternum, his hard, twitching cock pressed deliciously against her belly. Gajeel’s lips came crashing down onto her eagerly waiting ones. He bit her lip, the sting and the taste of blood caused her to gasp into his mouth. Gajeel took full advantage and thrust his powerful tongue into her mouth.

They explored one another’s mouths, hands roaming, bodies shuddering. Gajeel pulled away and Levy whimpered at the loss of his body. Gajeel smirked down at her before turning towards the bathing products. He soaped up a sponge and turned back to her, a wicked grin forming on his face. Levy watched him through hooded eyes as he started lathering her body. Washing everywhere, not leaving a single curved un-touched. As his hands glided across her breasts she arched into the touch, trying to cause more friction. His hand danced away and washed her stomach, stroking over the bruises covering her skin. Levy looked down at Gajeel, now kneeling on the floor in front of her and washed her legs, feet and toes. He stood back up in one fluid motion. He picked her up and placed her under the stream, effectively washing away the suds. He smirked triumphantly down at her, Levy stuck her tongue out and snatched the sponge out of his hand. She pushed him against the wall, his surprise allowing her to actually move the mountain of a man. Levy than started her slow, soapy torture.

She started at his neck, remembering how sensitive he could be there. He moaned at her touch and looked down at her through lidded eyes. Levy stood on her toes, swiped away the soap and bit down on the side of his neck. She sucked and licked at her tiny teeth marks, tasting the copper tang of blood. Gajeel moaned, grabbed her hips and bit down on her own neck. Levy writhed into Gajeel as he licked her neck, cleaning away blood that she had no doubt was there. He grabbed the sponge out of her hand and threw it on the floor. He smashed their bodies together, moulding them with no resistance from her.   

Gajeel turned them around and slammed Levy’s back into the tiled wall. Levy opened her mouth to gasp, but before any noise could surface Gajeel’s lips where on hers. His tongue was in her mouth, exploring the bumps and grooves on the roof of her mouth. The balls of his piercings rubbing against her mouth, making her grind into him. He groaned into her mouth and pushed up against her, his pierced and throbbing cock resting against her belly. Levy threw her leg around his waist and pulled herself up, Gajeel took the hint and grabbed onto her other leg, bringing it to circle around his waist. She groaned at the feel of Gajeel’s member rubbing against her wet folds as she rubbed against him. He grabbed onto her ass and lifted her onto his hard cock. At the feel of Gajeel penetrating her deeply, her inner walls clenching around them causing them both to groan. Gajeel started to thrust into her eager body, she plunged her hands into his thick hair and tugged. Levy pushed her heels into Gajeel’s hips and used the memento and gravity to match his thrusts. Gajeel’s hands dug into her hips where they rested, no doubt leaving bruises the size of his fingers. Levy raked her nails down Gajeel’s back, opening the wounds from last night.

“Nngh, Levy!” Gajeel moaned against her neck. He pounded into her relentlessly, she felt the pressure within her rising until it was almost unbearable. Gajeel slammed into her and bit down onto her neck, the pleasure exploded within her. She slammed her eyes shut and screamed her release. Muttering incoherent words as Gajeel finished inside of her. She slipped out of his embrace and stood on shaky legs. Levy stood still as Gajeel cleaned them both up again, shuddering as Gajeel washed between her legs. He stood up and she watched as he washed himself as well.  Gajeel turned the water off, pulled her out of the shower stall and dried them both with a large towel.  
They walked out of the bathroom together, Gajeel’s arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders as the strolled into her room naked. Gajeel spun her around and kissed her passionately before retrieving his clothes from the floor. Levy walked on still shaky legs to her wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she found, her orange dress. She pulled it over her head and pulled on the sleeves. Levy bent over and pulled out her red sandals she placed them on her bed and strolled over to her bedside table. She sneaked a look at Gajeel, she smirked when she noticed he had his broad back turned towards her. Instead of pulling on a pair of panties, she grabbed her headband and pulled it on. Levy walked back to the bed and put her shoes on.

Levy walked up to Gajeel, a mischievous grin settled on her face. She wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled into the warmth it emitted. He placed his large hands over hers and tugged until she walked around him. He placed his hands on her face and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He let her go and she pouted up at him. He smiled that smile, so full of love and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I love you, so much.” Gajeel whispered, looking down at her. Levy locked eyes with Gajeel and smiled, hoping it conveyed just how much he meant to her. Hoped it conveyed what mere words couldn’t even begin to describe.

“I love you too Gajeel.” She replied. Gajeel grinned and grabbed her hand.

“We should probably get going.” Gajeel said, although, his eyes told her he wanted to stay. She nodded and they headed toward her door hand in hand.

……..

They had only been at the guild for half an hour and already they were throwing a party.  Mira took one glance at the couple and grinned. Gajeel looked down, noticing that Levy’s tiny hand was still intertwined with hers. As his eyes roamed up to her face, he swore under his breath. After their shower together, they completely forgot about the marks, and with the dress Levy had on, at least fifteen of those where showing. Everyone in the guild had stared at them, mouths open wide as they took the site in. Then, they went into an uproar. There was yells of ‘finally’ and ‘congratulations’, Lucy ran up to Levy and pulled her away with squeals of ‘look at those bruises!’ and ‘tell me every detail’, Gajeel laughed as he saw Levy look behind him in desperation, her face molten red. The only thing that was missing was the two bone heads Levy called friends. Gajeel looked around the hall, and finally, his gaze caught on Droy’s round form. The two were sitting at the bar, almost empty mugs resting in their hands. They were glaring over at Gajeel, hatred clearly visible. Just as he was about to walk over and smack their heads over, Gajeel heard Levy call his name. He turned around and saw her sitting in a darkened corner away from Lucy’s sight.

Gajeel weaved through the throbbing, drunken masses of the mages and reached Levy’s table. He frowned when he saw Wendy, Charla and Lily sitting with her.

“So, now I know why you didn’t come home last night.” Lily said gruffly, a smile graced his face. Gajeel grunted in reply and say down next to Levy, he placed a hand on her thigh protectively. He looked down at her and noticed a devilish grin situated on her angelic face. He looked at her in confusion, only to shake it off when she started talking to Wendy. As Gajeel sat at the table with Levy, a look of content was plainly visible on his face. Just as he started to drift off with memories of that morning, Levy started to shuffle in her seat. Gajeel looked down at her and watched it wrapped fascination as she moved her hips slightly. He grinned wickedly and lent down towards her ear.

“A little horny are we?” He whispered into her ear, tracing her thigh as he said it. Levy gasped almost inaudibly and rocked her hips again. A silent way of screaming yes. He laughed and started to trace up her thigh, thankful that no one could see under the table. Just as he reached the apex of her thighs, he stopped and looked down at her in shock. She wasn’t wearing anything! Levy looked up at him with a seductive glint in her eyes, that devilish smile slid back into place. Just when Gajeel was about to indulge Levy and himself, Lily yanked him out of his little bubble of heaven.

“Gajeel, I found us the perfect job.” Lily said, knowing full well Gajeel wouldn’t turn the mission he was shoving under his nose. Gajeel growled and snatched it away. He scanned it and realized, with the amount of jewels they were offering, he could take Levy on that date she seemed to want. Gajeel grinned and nodded to Lily, giving him back the paper so that Mira could sign off on it. Gajeel looked at Levy, he didn’t want to leave her so soon, but the job would take a day tops. He told her that and she nodded, knowing how much he loved to beat things up.

“You can go, but you better hurry back to me.” She said, sadness dripping from her voice.

“Baby, I’ll run home when it’s finished.” He replied, kissing her with all the love he felt towards her. He heard Wendy sigh, and someone yelled out ‘get a room’. Gajeel laughed as Levy blushed once again, he leaned down and whispered “Oh, but we already have.” Levy swatted his arm but beamed up at him none the less.

Two hours later and Gajeel and Lily were packed and ready to go, the mission was only one town over so they decided to walk the distance. Levy hugged Lily first, whispering something into the exceeds ear. She then turned to Gajeel and hugged him tight, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

“You be careful okay?” She said, love and small amounts of fear leaked from her voice.

“This will be nothing, you’ll be in my arms again before you can even miss.” He grinned down at her, kissing the top of her head.

“But I already miss you, you idiot.” She retorted. Gajeel laughed and picked her up, careful not to let her dress ride to fair up. He kissed her on the mouth, flicking out his tongue to gain entrance to her mouth. Levy gladly opened and met his tongue half way. They explored each other one more time before he set her down on her feet.

“I love you Levy.” He whispered in her ear. Kissing the shell of her ear.

“I love you too Gajeel. More than anything.” He kissed her one more time, before letting go and backing away. He didn’t want to leave, but he was doing this for her. He wanted to treat her right, be the man he knows he can only be for her. She waved at them, never moving from that spot until she could no longer see them. Gajeel breathed deeply and smelled only Levy, he smiled as he realised she would be with him throughout the mission. With that thought, he strode faster, wanting to get the job done as quickly as possible so he could be with her once again.


	4. Ding Dong the trust gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected to update...woops.
> 
> I'm so sorry guys. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, I had to keep stopping before I cried all over the laptop.  
> I feel so horrible, but it works with the plot. Don't hate me guys. 
> 
> Mashima still owns Fairy Tail... /sigh  
> It's probably a good thing though, with the way this is turning out. 
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, hate and love are all welcome.

Levy watched as Gajeel and Lily strode away, the sun was starting to slowly make its way down as she lost sight of the two. Levy sighed and made her way home. She knew Gajeel would be home by lunch time, back in her arms. The mission he went on was probably far too easy for his abilities. Levy’s thought's wandered to the time they shared in her home, the warm kisses, the heated touches, and the hard, probing tongue. She started walking faster, wanting to get home quickly and get rid of the tension rapidly growing in her lower stomach. Levy was so lost in her thoughts, that when she walked past a loud bar, she didn’t notice as a drunken Jet and Droy stumbled out after her. Nor did she notice the hungry look they sent her way.

Levy was probably three houses away from her little home she shared with Gajeel, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slight form, forcing her to come to a stop. The stench of alcohol wrapped around her and she gagged as her assailant breathed on her. She tried to wriggle out of the strangers grasp, but failed and realised they were moving her into an alley. Levy was shoved roughly into the wall, she cried out as the stones rubbed against her face and chest. Stumbling hands roved down her waist, they stopped at the hemline of her dress and she gasped out a no. Two different voices laughed behind her, two very familiar laughs. Levy tried to turn around and see who was behind her, but a set of arms lashed out and pushed her face closer into the wall. She closed her eyes against the pain and humiliation as the hands went up her dress. Levy stilled in horror as she felt warm hands against her bare ass, she had forgotten that she had left her apartment without panties, hoping to distract Gajeel.

“Check this out, no panties. How naughty.” Levy closed her eyes as realisation sunk in. It wasn’t two strangers standing behind her, it was the two people she thought she could always trust, no matter what. Jet and Droy chuckled behind her.

“Please, don’t do this.” She whispered, tears falling down her face. Levy winced as a hard smack landed on her bare ass.

“Why shouldn’t we? You picked him, over us! We were always there for you! We never left you! We never hurt you! We are in love with you Levy, can’t you see that?” Levy was turned around and thrown back against the wall, her back scraping painfully. She looked up at the two men, the ones she had trusted with her life. Tears fell freely down her face as Jet traced his hand down her face. He looked behind him at Droy and nodded. Levy watched, horror stricken as Droy came up to her, grabbed her hands and turned her so that her back was to Jet. Droy placed both of her tiny wrists in one hand and started undoing his pants. She stared up at him, disbelief showing heavily in her features. He freed his cock and forced her head down, she closed her eyes and mouth tight as she felt him prodding against her mouth, refusing entry. Levy had forgotten all about Jet in her moment of panic, he made himself known as he slammed into her tight entrance. She screamed out, only to have it cut short as Droy thrust forcefully into her mouth. They moved together, tearing away her trust with each thrust and grunt as they destroyed her. They knew her mentality was weak, and yet they go and do this! Levy kept her eyes firmly shut, tears streaming heavily down her face. She tried to get out of the situation, letting her mind travel to thoughts of Gajeel and his smile. The way he warmed her at night. Levy was lost in her loving thoughts, only to be wrenched painfully away as Jet raked his nails across her bare ass. She cried out and Droy slammed further into her mouth, chocking her.

Three more painful thrusts into her mouth and she felt Droy stiffen, she opened her eyes in horror and stared at him. His face was lost to passion as he came into her throat. Levy choked on the thick substance as he pulled out, his cock limp and sated. Levy spat out his seed, wanting none of it inside her. He slapped her across the face so forcefully she tasted blood mixed into the salty taste. She coughed more and the thick seed came out stained pink with her blood.  
She felt Jet pull out, only to feel a warm substance being splattered across her back. Stinging the harsh wounds on her ass. She whimpered as they let go of her, she slid to the floor and curled into a fatal position. Letting the reality of what happened sink in, she let the tears flow.

After Levy was sure they had left, she stood on shaky feet. Tear tracks had dried down her cheeks and cum had dried on her mouth and back long ago. She pulled her dress down and walked, blurry eyed and wobbly to her apartment. She unlocked the door, left it wide open in her daze and walked to the bathroom. Levy walked past the mirror, looking at her reflection, a new wave of tears hit her. She ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, stepped into the stall fully clothed and turned the shower on as hot as possible. She scrubbed herself raw, trying to wash away the memories. Levy sank down to the floor of the stall, as memories, new and old swirled together, she cried painful, chest jarring sobs.  Her face in her hands, she stayed like that for hours, never moving. Not even when the hot water ran out and she was pelted with freezing water. Levy would welcome anything to get rid of the memories.

…………

The mission had taken even less time then they realised. It took them a mere three hours to get there, scare the crap out of some robbers, throw them in jail and collect their reward. Gajeel was all smiles as he strolled up to Levy’s apartment, hoping to surprise her. He had sent Lily home with all the stuff before he headed over. The exceed was more than willing and excited for the two. Gajeel strolled up to Levy’s front door, only to stop in surprise when he found it wide open.

“Levy?” Gajeel called out as he stepped through the threshold. He closed the door behind him and walked in further. He heard the familiar noise of the water running and grinned as he strolled towards the bathroom, he pulled off the grey sweater he had thrown on before he headed over and threw it behind him. He reached the open door in no time. Gajeel was just about to strip down as he noticed there weren’t any clothes strewn around the room, nor was there any steam, even though he knew she loved hot showers. He walked in further and opened the curtain. What he found was not what he expected at all. Levy was warped in a fatal position on the tiles, her clothes and her soaked. Gajeel looked at her face, her eyes where vacant and her lips had turned blue. He quickly shut the water off and grabbed a fluffy towel, he bent down and picked her up carefully. He nearly dropped her when she started thrashing in his arms.

“No! Put me down! Don’t do this again, please!” Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes where screwed shut and she was beating at his chest. Gajeel walked into the bedroom with a thrashing Levy and sat and the bed, cuddling her closer to his warmth.

“Levy, it’s me. It’s Gajeel, please shrimp.” He stroked her face, hoping to calm her. She stopped thrashing and opened her eyes. Gajeel winced as he smelt pain and fear radiating off her in waves.

“Gajeel?” She whispered brokenly. He hummed his response. Levy threw her arms around his neck and cried heavily. He rubbed her back and hummed in her ear, hoping to calm her. As her body stopped shaking with the force of her tears she sniffled before looked up at him. He looked at as much of her as possible, noticing a small rash on the side of her face and a slight handprint. As her earlier words repeated in his head, Gajeel growled menacingly.

“Levy, what happened?” She looked up at him with panic evident in her eyes.

“N-nothing.” She whispered. Gajeel scoffed.

“Shrimp, I know you better than anyone. Please, tell me.” She looked up at him, his heart wrenched in his chest as he saw panic and horror streak over her face. Levy lowered her head into his chest.

“I was walking home, you had just left and the sun was setting. I was thinking about you on my way and I felt someone behind me. They grabbed me and pushed me into an alley.” Her tiny hands gripped into his shirt and he felt warm tears wet the front. He stroked her hair and back, trying to calm her, even though his rage was mounting.

“They forced me against a wall, a-and one forced himself in my mouth, the other was behind me. Th-they hurt me. Both slapped me around, sc-scratched me. Left wounds a-and tore my trust in them to pieces. They knew I was hurt before the guild, they knew I wasn’t stable. B-but they did it anyway!” Levy was looking at him now, fresh tears streaming down her face. Gajeel’s anger was so strong and pliant, it was almost tangible around the couple. He already knew who she was talking about, who else could it be? But, he had to hear the words. Had to hear their filthy names come from her.

“Who?” He growled. Levy flinched in his arms.

“J-Jet and Droy.” She whispered. His anger mounted even higher, higher than he had ever felt before.

“I’m going to fucking kill them!” He shouted, barely registering Levy’s tiny frame pushing against him.

Gajeel jumped from the bed, taking Levy with him. He walked over to what he assumed was her closet, pulled out a pair of long black pants, a pair of warm boots and grabbed the sweater he had discarded and handed them to Levy. After she finished pulling them on, his anger had mounted even further when he saw the other marks they had left on her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out her door.

He stormed towards the guild, Levy trailing behind him. As the guild hall loomed in front he walked even faster, Levy was practically running to keep up with his long strides. He burst through the doors, everyone turned to stare. Looks of surprise and smiles covered most of their faces. Those looks turned to confusion as the noted the aura coming off of Gajeel in dark waves. Gajeel saw Lucy and Natsu standing off to the side, he walked over with Levy, who had started crying again, and left her in their capable hands. Gajeel looked around the guild, his vision going red as he saw Jet and Droy drinking and smiling together.

“You fucking pigs! I’m going to kill you!” Gajeel roared as he threw himself in their direction. He heard Natsu behind him, not fully understanding the situation but knowing well enough that he wouldn’t attack Levy’s supposed friends without a reason. The two in question looked up at Gajeel in surprise the words: “You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow” the only words they uttered before Gajeel turned his fist to iron and slammed it into Jet’s obnoxious face. Watching in satisfaction as blood poured out of his broken nose. He threw him to Natsu who glared menacingly down at him. Gajeel turned to Droy, who was whimpering into his chair, frozen in fear.

“Your turn.” Gajeel growled before swinging his fist towards the pathetic pigs face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, cliff hanger....sort of.
> 
> Lets leave some comments guys. 
> 
> Pretty please? Am I going to have to resort to violence? Or begging? I can do both.


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long!!!  
> Life has been incredibly hectic and this chapter was particularly hard to write.  
> Please don't hate me too much, and try to remember that it needs to have happened for the plot! Think of the plot!
> 
> !!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!  
> IF YOU COULDN'T HANDLE JET AND DROY YOU MAY HAVE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!

Levy watched through blurry eyes as Gajeel rushed the two men she once trusted with her life. Lucy held her tightly as tears streamed down her face. Levy watched as Gajeel threw Jet behind him, Natsu threw the unconscious man to the ground, disgust clearly evident in his face. Levy watched as Gajeel turned to Droy.

“Your turn.” Was all Levy heard from him before the sound of bone crushing could be heard throughout the entire guild. She watched as Droy fell to his knees, his hands holding onto his bleeding face. Levy couldn’t take anymore, flashes of her past took over, and she gasped out Gajeel’s name before falling to her knees.  Her head in her hands, she rocked, memories she had buried long ago flooded through. She could hear nothing but the sounds of bone crushing and metal clanging against stone. Her mouth filled with the taste of blood, old and new. Her eyes glazed over and she could see nothing but an encompassing blackness in front of her.

…….

Gajeel watched as Droy’s face contorted in pain, blood poured freely down his face. Gajeel could hear all the sounds from his guild mates, the audible gasps, the whispered “what happened” and “Gajeel went nuts”, but the only noise that caught his attention was Levy’s almost inaudible gasp. He turned away from Droy, only to watch as Levy fell to her knees on the floor. His sweater pooling around her, her still wet blue hair hung limply around her face. Her eyes where glazed over, and her hands against her ears as she rocked back and forth. The pungent smell of fear radiated from her in waves. He ran to her side, pushing everyone out of the way and gathered her into his arms. Levy didn’t move in his arms, she just stared, her glazed over eyes flitting back and forth as if searching for something in the dark. Gajeel stood and turned towards Laxus, who had leaned against the far wall the entire time. They made eye contact, Laxus nodded briefly, pushed off the wall and stalked towards the stirring Jet and the sobbing Droy.

Gajeel stood with Levy cradled against his chest, he walked to the back of the guild and down into the basement. He kicked the door closed behind him and descended the stairs. He walked to the other side and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall with Levy cradled into him. He crossed his long legs and softly held Levy’s face in his hands. He searched her face, trying to find any indication that she could see him. Her eyes stayed glazed over, tears streamed down her face, leaving tracks leading from the corners of her eyes all the way down her neck. Levy was shaking and shivering as if cold. Gajeel pulled his sweater around her tighter and wrapped his arms around her, tucked her shivering head under his chin and rubbing his hands up and down her back. Gajeel wiggled slightly, contorted his body so that he was wrapped around Levy as much as physically possible and held onto her shaking form for as long as she needed.

...........

_“Come on little girl, I know you enjoy it. Don’t you, you little whore?”_

_“No, please don’t! Please!”_

_She can’t see anything, the room is so dark. There isn’t a single speck of light to indicate where he is. Her head thrashes side to side, trying to pinpoint where the voice is coming from. Her naked body shivers as she tries to move backwards. She gets barely a foot away from her previous position before the metal shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles pull taught. She cries out in pain as they dig into her already sensitive flesh. She can hear the scuffling of boots next to her. She whips her head around and tries to peer through the thick darkness. A rough hand traces her cheek and she arches away from the touch; the shackles pulling even tighter. There is a sickening, chuckling sound, it feels like it wraps around her like a blanket. Once again, she shivers with disgust. Another hand traces the back of her neck. She jerks away from the touch, yanking on the shackles as the hand followers her. She can feel warmth now, running over her hands and feet, running down her chest. She knows she opened old wounds, knows it’s her blood covering her skin. The hand runs over her chest and squeezes her barely developed breast, she gasps and tries to pull away, only to squeal in pain as the hand tightens around the sensitive flesh and yanks her forward. She’s falling; the hands pulled her forward too fast. She lands on her face, eating dirt. She ties to lift herself up, only to have a boot larger than her head pushing her face back into the dirt._

_“Come now little whore, you know it only excites me when you struggle like that.”_

_Her small body thrashes; her blood and the dirt mixing together and coating her skin. She cries. He laughs and traces her spine._

_“That’s it little whore, make yourself all dirty. You know I love to see my little whore looking as dirty as I know she is on the inside.”_

_The boot is lifted off of her head; her body relaxes slightly, thinking that he is gone. The relief dies quickly as she feels his breath at the base of her spine; she freezes and tries to crawl away. His large, calloused hands wrap around her tiny hips._

_“No little whore, you aren’t going any were.”_

_His hands run along her back and down to the apex between her thighs, spreading her legs as far as her hips would allow._

_“Such a good little girl, this is how little girls become women, but you aren’t a woman, are you little girl? You’re a little whore, a little whore that will never get out of here. Understand whore? You don’t have a name anymore, you don’t have anything. Do you understand whore?”_

_He punctuated each question and full stop with a thrust, tearing her open. She thrashes against the ground, the shackles ripping her raw flesh open. Dirt mixing with her blood and her tears, she sobs pleading for him to stop. A particularly hard hit to the head stops that, she doesn’t thrash anymore, she doesn’t plead for him to stop. He’s right; she’ll never get out of this nightmare. She has to be in Hell, she doesn’t know what she could have done in the past ten years, but it must have been terrible for her to deserve this. She resigns herself to her fate, to the fact that she will only ever be a whore; she’ll never leave, because she is already dead. He pats her head and spits in her face._

_“Good little whore.”_

............

Gajeel had been sitting in the same spot for what felt like hours, Levy had only just stopped shaking and crying, but this was worse. He looked into her eyes, they weren’t even glazed over anymore; her beautiful, big brown eyes were dull, all life was gone. Levy looked as if she had completely given up, he was beginning to worry. He stroked her face softly and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes shine with unshed tears.

“Come on shrimp, come back to me. I need you, please, don’t leave me baby.”

Gajeel rocked back and forth, holding Levy tightly. He felt so lost without her, he didn’t know how to help her, the only two that knew her better than anyone else were being kicked out of the guild, had hurt her. No, he couldn’t ask them for help. Gajeel stroked her hair and resigned to just holding her until he came up with some way to help her.

Two more hours passed with Levy doing nothing more than staring into nothing and occasionally making small, pained noises. Just as Gajeel was about to ask someone for help, it felt like a light bulb had gone off in his head. He placed Levy on the ground, made sure she was at least looking comfortable and sprinted back into the main hall of the guild. He ignored everyone that called his name, ran up to the guilds library and grabbed a book he had seen in Levy’s hands on numerous occasions. He held onto it tightly and sprinted back to Levy, he closed the door behind him once again and made his way to Levy’s prone form. He sighed heavily when he realised that she hadn’t changed at all. He sank back down, pulled her into his lap and opened the small book. Gajeel started to read, his gruff voice spilling into the room and he hoped, beyond hope, that she could hear him.

........

_Darkness surrounded her, enveloped her trembling body. She could hear a faint, unintelligible voice drifting around her. She couldn’t make out the words, it sounded as if someone was talking to her through a cotton gag. She pulled herself into a sitting position and strained to hear the voice. She didn’t know where it was coming from, or who it was, but she was determined to listen. She strained her ears for what seemed like hours until finally, she gave up. She resigned herself to lying on the hard and dirty floor, she wanted to get as much sleep before he came back. She never knew when he would come, but she knew she would need to rest her weary body. Her body was so numb, that falling into that comforting blackness was easy. She was able to dream she was somewhere else, far away from the harsh reality that was her life. The voice sounded louder as she drifted off, almost audible, she could only hear words like “and” and “there” but as she drifted off to the sound of the gruff voice, it all became painstakingly clear. She could hear the way his voice caught on certain words, how he would become slightly frustrated when he stumbled over some of the words. She listened as his voice surrounded her; cushioning her and wrapping around her familiarly. She really did love his voice, as gruff as it was, it was comforting in a way that no other voice could be. She let it fill her with happiness and warmth. His voice snagged on a particular word and she laughed aloud and abruptly._

_Her entire body jerked, as if someone was underneath her and they were surprised. She felt warmth surrounding her, warmth that she hadn’t felt in months. Her mouth opened slightly and she sighed as the air shifted around her and the gruff voice sighed before continuing to read to her. Levy loved this book, was always one of her all time favourites, she would always come back to it when she was sad. Gajeel’s voiced seemed to lift her spirits, making her forget where she was and who she was-_

Levy’s eyes snapped into focus with a sharp gasp that ripped its way out of her lungs. She flung herself backwards and away from the shadowy figure in front of her. The large form stumbled up like they had been sitting for hours and softly walked towards her. She curled in on herself and started to cry.

“Please don’t hurt me anymore. I can’t take anymore of this please don’t”

Levy’s voice sounded pathetic, she knew that and the shadowy figure definitely knew it. Levy’s brain couldn’t take into account that the room was brighter, or that no one was touching her. There was a large hand reaching for her, but it never actually came into contact with her body. She waited with bated breath for something heavy to slam into her, for the sharp pain of her hair being yanked, for the heavy tug and pull of the metal shackles. None of it came; she waited, unknowingly holding her breath for what felt like hours, for something to happen. After a silent ten minutes, Levy raised her heavy head and blinked around the room. She recognised it; she had come down here a lot when she first joined the guild to read quietly. Levy looked around the room; looking for the man that had stood over her. She gasped audibly when she saw the figure looming in the corner. She squinted and tried to get a better look as to who it was. The shadow was large, not as large as Droy but too large to be..to be..Jet...

Memories flooded her, of what her two closest friends had done to her. They knew what had happened to her, she confided in them and they completely _destroyed_ her and her trust in them. Levy cried out and covered her face in her hands as she sobbed loudly. Not caring about the other person in the room. She heard soft footsteps but she felt too heavy to move away. Levy sat on the floor and sobbed, sobbed for the broken team, sobbed for the loss of her friends and sobbed for her shattered trust in those friends. She felt her body shake and shake, she felt as if the tears were ripping her apart from the inside. Levy felt strong hands around her, bringing her slowly into someone’s hard and muscular chest. She breathed deeply and smelt the unmistakable scent of iron. Gajeel’s unique scent; the scent that lingered on the sweater she wore. Levy looked up through blurry eyes and saw Gajeel’s hard, pierced face looking down at her with worry. She frantically wiped at her face and sniffed wetly.

“Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey yourself.” He replied gruffly.

He never asked what happened; he didn’t push her into telling him, in detail, what had happened. He just wrapped his strong arms around her still trembling body and pulled her back into the hardline of his body. Levy clung to him like he was her life support; and in reality, he _is_ her life support. He’s the very reason she escaped that nightmare, his voice and his presence is the very reason she isn’t still stuck inside that hell hole from so many years ago. He’s the reason she isn’t still sitting in her shower, catching pneumonia. He’s the reason her tears have dried and her body is warm. He’s the reason she believes in hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think  
> I will result in begging if I have too.


End file.
